


lovers wrapped in your arms

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 06:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12315705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dan looks at Phil and sometimes, a glance is all it takes.





	lovers wrapped in your arms

 

* * *

 

They don't actually say _I love you,_ that often.

Some couples do, bragging to the world that this person is theirs with lovesick words and instagram posts and shameless kisses in public, and there was a time when Dan would long that his relationship with Phil could be like that but time changes a man, apparently. He used to get a longing ache in his chest whenever he saw a couple being affectionate in public with the echo of _that_ _could be us, in some kind of universe where we don't have to hide_ paining him but that feeling has long subsided. That's one thing he's sure of. 

It's just the way they work- the warm pressure of Phil's hand on his knee under the table bringing him back to the surface whenever he's getting too nervous at events, how they have a hundred different looks between each other that each contains different messages, the way Dan gets overly protective over Phil with jealousy sometimes much to Phil's  amusement. They don't say it much, but they _know,_ in the way they know each other's bodies in more detail than anything. It's how they work as a team, how they worked it out over for nearly a decade with long conversations and sometimes tears and shouting in the early days. When he'd struggled to come in terms with himself let alone a full-blown relationship and the ambiguous term of _love._ It terrified him once, the looming ghost of forever being entitled to one person scaring and fascinating him at the same time. He used to lie awake at the musks of night, his head full with scattered thoughts and worries and Phil, Phil, _Phil._ Whatever the circumstances, Phil had always been the grounding root to Dan's life since the very first day.

But now- now that he's matured somewhat, it's not suffocating to look over at Phil and have the feeling of  _forever_ hitting him. It's _comfortable,_ and heartwarming at times to have someone that you're absolutely sure of, someone you can tell that you love them with a squeeze of hand and know that they'll get it without doubt. He knows how Phil takes his coffee, how he has an addiction to mainstream pop songs much to Dan's distaste, how he talks with actions rather than words and uses a lot of hand when he talks, how he goes shudderingly quiet when he comes. He doesn't know about a lot of things in this world and will probably die that way but he can say that he knows Phil Lester, how he loves him and Phil loves him back and that's comforting.

He's currently sat on the sofa of their home, the third one they lived in and will probably be thirdof the many. Phil's already looking for houses on the countryside, one with a big yard for a dog, and kids. ("Nothing hurts with a little, ah, _preparation_ of the future, Daniel." he had cheekily responded when Dan had wordlessly enquired him about the open tab with raised eyebrows.) They'll have all of that, someday. Dan's not impatient.

Phil's sat next to him, his sock clad feet tucked into Dan's lap and Dan's head resting on Phil's shoulders. A movie that they've rewatched over a thousand times is playing softly on the telly and Phil's face is softly illuminated by the glow from the screen, the dim light softening his features and making him look young, so much younger. If he squints he can see the Phil who first clumsily pushed him against a wall and kissed him with hesitant lips at a very different time, very different place. That was then. now is now.

"Hey." Dan says, quietly so not to smother the noises of the movie. Phil looks up. He's got his glasses on, his eyes bright behind the lenses. 

"Hm?" he says.

There's a thousand things Dan could say right now. About how they should film a gaming channel video later, the fact that they somehow forgot to buy the milk again and should really go get the groceries, how Dan can't see himself spending the rest of his life with anyone else than him. He could say them. He could simply smile and let them go back to the movie, or kiss him on the lips and see how it spirals from there. The possiblities are endless, really.

"Hey." Dan settles on that, and squeezes Phil's thigh with his hand. He doesn't finish the rest of the sentence. He knows that Phil would understand.

 

 

(He does.)

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was me word vomiting at the ungodly hours of three in the morning so forgive me if anything doesn't make sense?? title is from Apocalypse by cigarettes after sex (it's a gorgeous song btw, check it out).
> 
> my twitter is @troublesclub, hit me up <3


End file.
